Hunger isn't restricted to just our stomachs
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Because our heart is even more demanding, sometimes, although it may need a trigger to get its desired object. Myrnin's reaction to Claire & Shane's engagement. Dedicated to NarutoRox. One-shot


Hunger isn't restricted to just our stomachs.

_Myrnin's reaction to Claire telling him she's  
marrying Shane. _

For NarutoRox (I know it takes a while to get there, but it will...eventually... I promise!)

Claire meandered casually down the street, knowing that this was one of the few times she could be safe in public- middle of the day, right outside Gramma Day's house, with Myrnin a few feet away, waiting for her. Wierdly, every time Claire had shown up for work these past few weeks (which was less than she used to, but still pretty regular) Myrnin had been waiting in the shadowed alleyway, muscles tensed until he saw her, when he would visibly relax.

"Hello, girl. Want some lemonade?" Gramma Day's now-familiar voice floated down to Claire in the mid-spring air.

"I cant, ma'am. I need to get to work, I'm afraid." Claire replied, waving to her, and continued down towards Myrnin. Claire's eyebrows almost flew straight of her face once she reached the mouth of the ally and registered Myrnin's... erm, _Interesting _choice of clothing. "Myrnin? Is that a- what the hell is that?"

He looked down slowly, as if trying to remember exactly what he had thrown on this morning (either that, or he was checking himself out again) before looking straight at Claire and grinning- for want of better word- seductivly.

"Oh, this old thing? I do believe that it is a authentic Roman toga, my little Claire...Too much?"

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, just a bit."

Myrnin nodded seriously before rushing back down the alley, and Claire sighed, already exhausted. Would it really be too much to ask for me to have a normal (and preferably Human) boss? Apparently so!

Then again... it's kinda too hard to stay in a bad mood today. A small smile tainted Claire's lips, as she remebered what had happened this morning- two hours and ten minutes ago, to be precise. OMGOMGOMG! **(Clue there, bro...)**

She followed Myrnin down into the Lab, humming slightly, and dumped her backpack full of books and stakes on the floor. The lab was strangly tidy today today what with all the tables being pushed to the walls, but there was a huge machine taking up most of the floor space. Myrnin, however, was nowhere to be seen. Claire walked over to one of the pushed-away tables and hoisted herself up, waiting for Myrnin to appear. She would start on the machine, but Myrnin was a control freak, in his own adorable little way.** (And so it begins :] )**

"Myrnin? Myrnin, are you still getting ready?" She called after a few minutes, apprehensive of there being no movement except for her shallow breathing and hammering heartbeat, and began fiddling with the silver ring on her fourth finger on her left hand **(Come on, seriously you guys, you dont need a bigger hint than that. That is pratically giving you a note with whats going on, screaming "READ THIS! READ THIS!")**."Myrnin?"

Claire sighed again, jumped off the table and began exploring the lab again- not before grabbing a stake from her bag. Obviously. She walked over to the room where she had slept during her Amelie-enforced imprisoment here, and knocked on the door a few times, before sticking her head through slowly.

To her surprise, Myrnin was asleep on the bed, curled up and face down as if smelling the pillow. He had gotten partially changed- He had "Normal" pants on, and his Pirate boots on, but he was topless. Claire was just glad that the Toga was gone. She walked towards him carefully, placing the stake on the floor and began whispering his name, not wanting to scare him... until he sat up with his fangs extended and eyes flashing red.

**-**Myrnin's POV, before he fell asleep **(Silly Myrnin!)-**

"Oh, this old thing? I do believe that it is a authentic Roman toga, my little Claire...Too much?" I asked, a little bit (just a little) worried that I had made myself look silly in front of Claire.

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, just a bit." She said, but in a normal "yeah-I'm-just-telling-my-clinically-insane-Vampire-boss-that-he-shouldn't-wear-toga's-anymore" voice, which meant that she didn't consider it that out of the Norm. That should worry me, really, but instead I simply run into the lab.

Once I get there, I run past the giant machine that me and Claire have been building to replace the now-broken Frank and into the room I now call "Claire's room". Even though she only spent a few days here, her scent still lines every crevice of it. I come in here sometimes, when my subtly scent threatens to overpower her one of coffee and dohnuts, just to feel as if she's here.

I like it when she's here. It makes me feel... complete?

I shake myself out of my revire and begin throwing on one of her favourite outfits for me, knowing that Claire is coming down the lab stairs and I need to get out there soon to complete the machine.

Suddenly, a wave of heat shakes it way through my stomach in a way that I havn't felt in over a millenium, since I was human and occasional suffered from a disease nowadays known as "Addisonianal Crisis." I fell onto the bed, trying to ride it out like I used to, but my body is unused to sucha agony. I unwillingly let out the quietest whimper of pain I could, and collaspe, Claire scent singing me to sleep.

***This extract comes from Rachel Caine's online story, "Myrnin's tale." I'v chopped it up a bit, though, so it's like a dream.***

_I grew up knowing that I would go insane. My mother spared no chance to tell me so; I was, on regular occasions, walked up the road to the small, windowless shack with its padlocked door, and introduced to my dirty, filthy, rag-clad father, who scratched at the walls of his prison until his fingers bled, and whimpered like a child in the harsh glare of daylight._

_..._

_When I was ten, the visits stopped, but only because on that last occasion the door swung open to reveal my father dead in the corner of the hut, curled into a ball, like a wax dummy, I thought, or something dug up in the bogs, unearthed after a thousand years of silent neglect._

_..._

"_Myrnin," My mother said. "I've had an offer to apprentice you. I'm going to take it, it's one fewer mouth to feed. You'll be on your way in the morning. Say goodbye to your sisters."_

_..._

"_It's time. They've come for you. Get your things."_

_..._

"_Do as you're told, boy," she said, and then pushed me out, into the weak gray pre-dawn light, toward a tall figure sitting on a huge dark horse._

_The door shut behind me, cutting off any possibility of escape._

_..._

"_Your name," the figure said. He had a deep, cultured voice, but something in it made me afraid. "Speak up, child."_

"_Myrnin, sir."_

"_An old name. Climb up behind me. I don't like being out in the sun."_

_..._

_I ached everywhere, in every muscle and bone, until it made me want to weep. I didn't. I gritted my teeth and held on without a whimper as we rode, and rode, through misty cold mornings and chilly evenings and icy dark nights._

_..._

_On the morning when the fog lifted with the sun's determined glare, my master drew rein and stopped us on a hilltop. Below was a valley, neatly sectioned into fields. Up the rise of the next hill sprawled an enormous dark castle, four square corners and jutting towers. It was the biggest thing I had ever seen. You could have put ten of my small villages inside the wall, and still had room for guests._

_I must have made some sound of amazement, because my master turned his head and looked back at him, and for a moment, just a moment, I thought that the sunrise turned his eyes to a fierce hot red. Then it was gone, in a flash._

"_It's not so bad," he said. "I hear you have a quick mind. We'll have much to learn together, Myrnin."_

_..._

_So began my apprenticeship to Gwion, lord of the place in which I was taken to learn my trade of alchemy, and wizardry, and what men today would call science. Gwion, you will not be surprised to hear, was no man at all, but a vampire, one older than any others alive at that time. His age surpassed even Bishop's, who ruled the vampires in France with an iron hand until his daughter Amelie cleverly upended his rule. _

_But that's tales for another day, and enough of this gazing into the mirror. _

_I am Myrnin, son of a madman, apprentice to Gwion, and master of nothing._

_And content I am to be that._

...

**(Right, Okay, thats the END of Rachel's contribution, me thinks. Thank you Rachel!)**

_But your not, are you Myrnin? _My mind taunted as if from a distance_. You used to be. But you want more now, dont you? Dont you?_-Shut up, brain, shut up!- _But she's so close now. _

_You can smell her blood. _

_You can feel it pounding through her veins. If it smells so good from here, when she is in another room, imagine how she would taste in your arms as your fangs pierced her skin- _I dont want her blood_- as her being fell down your throat, as she filled you- _I DONT WANT HER BLOOD!-_ What do you want then?- _I want.. I want her!

_But thats impossible. She's Shane's. Why shouldn't you take her now before she commits to him? Before she stops visiting you.- _She wouldn't stop visiting me? She's a scienctist, and she's my friend, if nothing else_- Really? For how long, Myrnin? How many times can you hurt her before she gives up? And, even if you dont hurt her, she'll die anyway. Maybe not by your hands, but there are enough people in Morganville who want her dead. Just give up. Accept your fate. Your Nature. Surely, as long as you get her blood, it'll be ok.- _No... I dont want... I_- It's not Claire, Myrnin. It's a imposter. Its killed Claire!- _What?-_ THATS NOT CLAIRE! WAKE UP!_

I do, and all there is, is hunger.

Claire's imposter is right there, calling my name, trying to make me fall for her tirade. She looks like Claire- beautiful, fragile, loving and everything I'v ever wanted- and she smells like Claire- innocent and delicate and everything I'v ever wanted- but she isn't apparently. _Apparently, this killed Claire._

I lunge for her, determined to have her blood, determined to kill Claire's killer.

The being lifted her left hand in fear, and a explosion occured on my face, rocking me back to the present.

_What did I almost do?_

-General POV-

As Myrnin lunged for her, Claire could only do two things- wish she hadn't put down the stake, and lift up her hand in a pathetic excuse in self-defense.

However, Myrnin reeled back as if Clire had burned hi- oh. Her _silver _engagment ring **(Surprise! Lol, not really. Kinda told you at the begining...) **had caught him in the face, leaving a large gash there, slowly healing.

As Myrnin closed his eyes to try and fit something off- the pain, the guilt?- Claire stepped back with her hand behind her, just incase Myrnin went crazy again. She sighed as she felt the silver-coated wooden stake in her hand, but the exhale of air did something to Myrnin. He looked up again, his eyes back to large, black orbs, and stood up before approaching Claire, wrapping her in a hug, comforting both him and her. The wierd thing is, she didn't move backwards or show her stake. She knew Myrnin would never hurt her, not whilst he was sane, because she was like his daughter- well, in her opinion. In his, she was a lot, _lot _more.

"Claire, I am so, so- I'm really sorry." He said into her hair, and sounded close to tears.

"Hey, it's ok. You stopped yourself. Thats all that matters." Claire whispered into his chiselled chest, feeling guilty that he felt he had to apologise.

"No its not, I am-"

"Myrnin. Shush. Really, its ok. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't- I forgot-" Claire began, but stopped when Myrnin pulled back to slightly.

"Ah, yes. A ring? Good defense, there," he smiled waterly, and lifted her left hand gently, and kissed it, before he saw the _actual _ring. Or, really, it's positioning. Left hand. Fourth finger."An- an engagment ring?"

"Yes." Claire said, feeling guilty again for some reason.

"Shane?"

"Of course..."

"Oh." Myrnin's lip quivered slightly and his eyes got deeper as they filled with water, but these reactions dissapeared as Claire looked up, because no matter what he couldn't appear. For a moment, he wanted her to leave. He just wanted her gone. "I think- I think you should leave."

"What?" This time, Claire pulled away fully, leaving a few inches of space that felt like a chasm.

"Just go!" Myrnin roared, but as Claire stepped back trying not to look scared, his mind started yelling at him once more.

_Why shouldn't you take her now before she commits to him? _

And so, as Claire opened the door and began to run, Myrnin sprung and pinned her to the floor, causing her stake to fly to the other side of the room. Claire gasped as he leant down and whispered, his unneeded breath tickling her neck as he whispered in her ear_; _"What makes you think I'd let you go so easily? This," he purred, stroking the circular scars caused by him (the ones from Francquois were on the other side) "means that you belong to me. You are mine."

He spun her so quickly she barely registered it until her head banged against the floor, her whimper of pain gone ignored by Myrnin who was leaning back towards her, straddling her in a very intimate manner. His mouth reached her neck, and Claire began to prepare herself for the agony of being drained of life. _It sucks being a Vampire's assistant, _Claire thought bitterly. **(Hehehe, I couldn't resist!)**

But Myrnin didn't bite her. He instead kissing her neck, so softly that Claire gasped without meaning to.

"Myrnin?" She whispered, her voice quaking, answered by a small shush from Myrnin.

He looked at her once, pulling back just enough so that Claire thought that he might let go and let her go. Whether she wanted to or not.

"It's ok, Claire. You're mine."

And he kissed her passionatly on the lips, with Claire putting up no resistance.

**omfg I am exhausted. I think I may just have worn away most of the skin on my fingers... fantastic! So, everybody review please, even if your not ****NarutoRox****! Yaaaaayyy for one-shots!**

**Chloe xxx**

**P.s this hadn't been edited or even read through, because I need to start working on the next one, so sorry for any mistakes! **


End file.
